El mar de Winterfell
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Porque Theon sería llamado por el mar, y eso aterraba a Robb.


**Theon es mi personaje favorito de esta historia y hace tiempo que queria escribir algo sobre el, y que mejor que junto a su querido Robb, son mi pareja preferida!**

**Debo agregar que cuando escribi esto me inspire mucho con una cancion: No light, no light de Florence and the machine.  
**

* * *

- ¡No!- gritó, y se despertó en ese momento, todo había sido una pesadilla.

El corazón le latía desbocado, la respiración la tenía muy agitada, en realidad el sueño había sido horrible, se levantó de la cama y trató de relajarse, todo en vano.

Robb sabía el motivo de su agitación, de sus malos sueños, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, supo que no conseguiría dormirse de nuevo así que pensó en dar una vuelta y tomar un poco de aire, salió de su tienda cubriéndose con su capa de pieles, los guardias de la entrada lo saludaron conforme a la cortesía, Robb correspondió con un asentimiento y comenzó a caminar.

La noche aún parecía clara, no debía ser muy tarde, la luz de las estrellas se veía opacada por la luna que brillaba pálida y fría sobre el campamento, Robb la observó y recordó su hogar, a sus hermanos y a su padre, sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago, los ojos le escocían, corrió a través de las tiendas, como si eso fuera a alejar su dolor y sus ganas de llorar, llegó hasta el final del campamento, se detuvo a tomar aire, apoyándose en un árbol.

- ¿Qué haces despierto?- preguntó una voz familiar, Robb levantó la vista para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos azules de Theon.

- Bueno, en realidad _sí _estaba dormido, pero desperté- aclaró el joven Stark.

- ¿Y qué perturbó su sueño, su alteza?- preguntó Theon con sorna, haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

- Un sueño… una pesadilla-

- Así de horrible debió haber sido para que estés aquí, corriendo como loco-

Robb no contestó, volvió a mirar el cielo, la helada luna seguía ahí, y le pareció ver todo cuanto amaba en ella, a su padre, a su madre, a Arya, Sansa, Bran, Rickon, Jon…

-¿Robb?- dijo Theon, el joven lobo lo miró otra vez.

- No quisiera que te marcharas- soltó Robb de repente, el Greyjoy lo miró sorprendido, sus ojos azules abiertos como dos lunas llenas.

- Iré a conseguirte barcos, para que ganes esta guerra-

- Tengo miedo- confesó el Stark.

- Es normal, pero los vamos a matar a todos, Robb, no van a…-

- No- interrumpió Robb – tengo miedo por ti, temo que el mar te llame y te retenga, y que no regreses-

- Yo ya no pertenezco al mar- habló Theon, sonriendo como siempre, mirando a Robb con algo tan indescifrable en los ojos que hacía que el joven lobo se estremeciera de pies a cabeza – Pertenezco a Winterfell… te pertenezco a ti, Robb-

Robb se quedó sin palabras, sólo podía ver a Theon sonreír mostrando sus dientes blancos, mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos azules.

- Me perteneces- dijo Robb, acercándose al Greyjoy –Eres mío-

- Así es, su majestad- agregó Theon.

El joven lobo tomó el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos y lo observó, la piel blanca, el ralo bigote color cobrizo, la escasa barba, sus labios finos, los ojos fulgurantes.

- ¿Qué pasa, Stark?- retó Theon - ¿No piensas reclamar lo que es tuyo?-

No necesitaba más invitaciones, los labios de los dos muchachos se encontraron en la noche, el beso fue muy lento, saboreando cada parte de la boca, acariciando una lengua con la otra, degustando la saliva.

Caminaron de vuelta al campamento, en silencio, sin tocarse o intercambiar miradas, ya sabían lo que iba a pasar, Robb ordenó a los guardias que se fueran y entró a su tienda seguido por Theon.

Apenas entraron se atacaron de nuevo, Robb tumbó a Theon sobre la cama y se acomodó sobre él, comenzaron a intercambiar besos, suspiros y jadeos, desprenderse de la ropa no fue difícil, observaron la desnudez del otro, no era la primera vez que se veían así, pero sí la primera vez que se miraban con deseo.

-Mío- repitió Robb, mientras hundía su sexo en el interior de Theon Greyjoy.

Y siguieron en esa tienda toda la noche, haciendo y deshaciendo, besando todos los lugares que podían besarse y los que no, mordiendo, rompiendo, dejando marcas, cambiado papeles, se detuvieron sólo al sentirse exhaustos, sudando y respirando agitadamente.

Se abrazaron en la cama, sin decir nada, el sueño vino por Theon pero Robb seguía en vigilia, se levantó de la cama sin despertar al Greyjoy y fue a ver el día, amanecía apenas, el sol acariciaba el pasto con sus rayos naranjas y amarillos, un vacío enorme se instaló en el corazón de Robb Stark con ese amanecer, Theon se marcharía, se iba a ir y él sentía en la piel, el la yema de los dedos que habían acariciado al Greyjoy, que no volvería, lo saboreó en sus besos salados como el mar, lo vio en sus ojos azules como las olas de la mañana despejada.

Sintió a Theon acercarse a él, estaba a su lado, donde debería permanecer, pero el amanecer se lo arrebataba, se lo quitaba para siempre.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- preguntó el Greyjoy, Robb vio de nuevo esos ojos azules, parecían apagados ahora.

- La verdad- contestó el joven lobo.

- Te amo, siempre lo he hecho, y te pertenezco- respondió Theon.

Robb lo besó en la boca.

- Quisiera que te quedaras aquí- confesó el Stark – Te amo-

Theon volvió a sonreírle a Robb, se acercó y le besó la frente, sus labios ardían, se quedaron mirándose, Robb quiso grabarse ese rostro para siempre, dibujarlo en la luna junto a todo lo que amaba.

- Adiós, Robb Stark- dijo Theon, y esa fue la última vez que se vieron.


End file.
